


双飞贾米

by bottomSamandJared



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brainwashing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Training, Unhappy Ending, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomSamandJared/pseuds/bottomSamandJared
Summary: 娇柔的公主也好，坚韧的女王也罢，都将被藤蔓缠绕着，开出绝望的花朵。
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想写篇一发完来当投名状，结果似乎上头了，索性就开篇连载吧，嗯。  
> 并没有作大纲，所以本文究竟是多大规模还不能确定，有所顾虑的朋友们请谨慎翻开哦。  
> 目前可以肯定的是本文结局对Sam和Jared并不友好，对此苦手的朋友们也请注意。

Jared Padalecki做过很多春梦。  
自躁动不安的青春期起，至发生那件事后，他的梦世界从懵懂暧昧到狂乱粗暴，从偶尔光顾到夜夜合欢，逐渐填补了Jared近三分之一的日常生活。而今，Jared已经不再为梦遗苦恼，相反，他很庆幸自己能在梦中发泄，不至于让无法满足的欲望影响到白天的生活。  
今天也如往常，他在快感之中浑浑噩噩地睁开了双眼。  
……不，不太一样，似乎、稍微有什么地方，和平时不太一样，很奇怪。  
克制不住的呻吟从他口中倾泻而出，从下身难以启齿的秘谷深处传来的快感延绵不绝贯穿他全身，Jared翻着白眼像触电一样颤抖着，险些再次切断刚恢复的意识。  
啊啊、完全不一样。  
这份实质的快感不是朦胧的春梦能比拟的，Jared没有如春梦一样悬浮在空中不上不下，而是被狠狠推上快乐的天堂，又被一把扯下直坠地狱。那个已经封存在他记忆深处、只在疏忽于抵抗的梦境中才显露一角的……地狱。  
“这…这是……”  
Jared高高仰起头，在明白了现况的瞬间被蜂拥而至的恐惧送上了高潮。  
“醒了？”一只手穿过Jared的头发揪住柔软的发丝，将失神落下的脑袋强硬掰正，熟悉的面孔映入Jared眼中。  
果然……又回来了……  
数个月前，Jared就是被眼前这个人…被这些人给囚禁到不见天日的房间中百般凌辱。所有的尊严都被他们践踏在脚下、在阴茎的敲打中被击碎，是他们让Jared明白自己只是一个被误当成人类的飞机杯，而他的主人们就是来修正这个错误的。  
……不，不是，不是这样子的。  
Jared打了个激灵，从再次陷入困境的恐慌中清醒了过来，试图挣出对方抓住自己头发的手：“放、放开我……”  
主——那人冷眼看着Jared在自己手中挣扎，嗤笑一声，松开手望向身后：“看来我们的小Jared要重新学礼仪了。”  
那些印刻在Jared噩梦中、亦是他春梦中常驻的身影随着男人的侧身都一一进入Jared视线中，他的心脏猛地抽搐了一下，血浆被灌入寒气。嘴唇嗫嚅了半许，道歉、求饶的话语还是被Jared堵回腹腔，他的手在枷锁中绕了个圈，做着无谓的抵抗。  
他的动静并不小，却丝毫没有作用，那群人见状哄堂大笑，Jared被嘲得脸上发热，眼眶中都溢出了积水，却假装没听到似的依然在禁锢中扭动着身子。  
“肏，这婊子还是很会扭。”有人压着嗓子骂了一句，上前去摸Jared已经染上凉意的腰肢。  
Jared太熟悉这双覆着茧的手，粗糙而有力，像是Jared永远也抵抗不了的那样。Jared下意识地发出喘息，曾被这双手探索过每一处的身体本能地为之颤抖，讨好地迎合男人的爱抚。即使Jared很快就回收了控制权试图躲开对方，之前的反应还是毫无保留地落入男人们的眼中。  
已经上手拨弄Jared乳头的男人转头对另一人笑道：“我就说你的担心多余吧？这骚货被摸一下就发情了，怕我们再晚两天去找他，这婊子得哭着爬着回来求我们日。”  
和他对话的那人“哦？”了一声，凑过来观察在指缝间勃起的乳头。它们已经不会再喷奶了，敏感度却没有降下多少，揉了两把就让Jared舒服得忘记了反抗。男人若有所思地冲着乳头哈了口气，让Jared被吹得哭叫挺腰才夸张地做出无奈的样子，上手把Jared柔软的舌头拉出口腔把玩。  
“还亏我见他一直拒绝承认自己的身份，以为还有点人格在作祟，结果还是你看得准啊……飞机杯就是飞机杯，装什么人类！现在害自己那么久没被使用都急哭了吧？看你是自作自受！”他用力拉扯Jared的舌头训斥道，声音鞭挞着Jared的心灵。  
Jared的舌头被他抓得想要干呕，哪里说得出反驳的话语，只能滑稽地小幅度摇头，眼泪却如男人说所的那样扑簌簌往下掉。  
但不是的、不是因为这个原因才哭的……  
但他的意见并不重要。男人们包围住Jared，一双双手在他身上各处抚摸着，点评着飞机杯久违了的细腻触感。有只手抓住了那根给予Jared醒来后第一发高潮的震动棒，野蛮地捅起来。本应该为这毫无技巧的抽插而痛苦的Jared爽得大脑空白们爱抚中扭成一尾鱼。  
“不要…不要再弄了……会被捅穿的……”Jared终于受不了了，他不再倔强，发出细细的啜泣声，向男人求饶了起来。对方却满不在乎地用力往上顶，看Jared被肏到尖叫打挺的样子笑了起来：“怎么会捅穿呢？你好好感受一下，这个是你最爱的假鸡巴老公啊。”  
为了尘封这段记忆，Jared回到日常生活中后一直在强迫自己拒绝快乐，他已经太久没有经历体内被异物入侵的感觉了。经男人一说，他才回忆起自己体内的东西究竟是哪一根震动棒，谁知涌起的记忆便是自己被它肏得意识恍惚时、在男人诱导下向着一根玩具反复喊老公的糗样。  
——“飞机杯配按摩棒，你们就是天生一对啊！还不快感谢你的假屌老公赐予你高潮！”开了震动模式的按摩棒在Jared体内嗡嗡作响，男人不满足于这些震动，还伸手抓着玩具末端上下抽插，拿出了要将Jared肏死的气势。 Jared小声啜泣着，双眼已经失了神，被肏一下才抽搐一下显示他还有接受快感的余地，随着男人的动作断断续续地回应道：“谢、谢谢老公…已经不能再高潮了……要被老公肏坏了呜呜呜……谢谢老公、谢、谢谢老公……”  
……  
“你老公还在卖力肏你啊！想什么呢！该说什么都忘记了吗？”男人呵责的声音与回忆重叠，Jared哭泣着、分不清噩梦与现实，被震动棒肏过爽点后本能地喊了出来：“好棒！好棒！Ja、Jared要高潮了，谢谢老公谢谢老公谢谢老公——！”  
“呵。”男人嗤笑了一声，松开还在高潮中无法回神的Jared，退后让给其他人上前玩弄那具不断痉挛的肉体，转而看向坐在一旁盯着活春宫打手枪的男人：“另一个的下落找得怎么样了？”  
那人忙着看Jared被阴茎堵住嘴巴时的惨状，视线都没有移开过，只分了点神去应一声：“你也知道Sam比较难搞啶，位置是已经定位到了，不过我建议你还是晚点再把人搞过来。”  
“……不。”男人旋转着手中的震动棒，那上面还沾着从Jared体内带出的粘液，晶莹剔透。他隔着空将震动棒遥遥对着Jared的下体，覆盖住此时正在里面抽插的真肉棒，狠狠捅了过去：“这对小‘姐妹’就应该被一起玩坏才爽，调教完一个再去肏下一个总感觉失了点味道。”  
在打手枪的那人抬眼瞥了他一下：“我倒是无所谓你的坚持，无论肏到他俩儿中的哪一个我都赚到了，你有数就行，但是——”回想起Jared小穴的吸吮感，男人的阴茎一跳，有些克制不住自己的欲望。于是他起身走向Jared，以最后的分心再告诫对方一番：“你上次可是弄巧成拙了，这次再让这些骚货逃跑，之后就按我的安排来处理他们。”  
男人阴恻恻地回了一声，放下手中的东西去寻找其他的玩具。  
他自然不会甘心把调教Sam和Jared的主权交给那些不懂双飞美学的家伙，然而对方说得没错，上次的失败确实要归咎于他调查不足。他误以为要先击破较为强硬的Sam，才能让猎人与相对脆弱的Jared同期崩溃，却不料晚来的Jared以他惨兮兮的样子激起了Sam的爱怜之心。自身也游走在堕落边缘的英雄竟然因此奋起，逮着机会带Jared一起逃跑，害他的调教险些崩盘。  
但这次……自然不会再失败了。  
男人抚摸着假阴茎上夸张的凸起，露出了狰狞的笑容，起身走向在欲望中翻腾的Jared。  
要率先埋下崩坏种子，待它生根、发芽，而后娇柔的公主也好，坚韧的女王也罢，都将被他的藤蔓缠绕着，开出绝望的花朵。


	2. Chapter 2

被扯着头发压在粗砺的牛仔布上时，Jared还未完全清醒。  
受小玩具连夜的振动作乱，Jared整晚都没有陷入真正的睡眠，以至于天亮后大脑还是懵懂的，本应随着脑袋撞到男人身上而被唤醒的痛楚都因此迟钝了几分。然而他的性欲却像是无需经过大脑批准的反射，一嗅到近在咫尺那根阴茎的气息就忍不住颤抖着发起情来。  
顾不上抬头征求一下阴茎主人的意见，Jared急冲冲地想要咬开面前的裤链，却被抓着头发制止了动作。  
他下意识发出了委屈的呜咽声，这才分了些心思出来，抬头看向皱着眉的男人。  
居高临下的目光无亚于当头一棒，猛然意识到自己在做什么的Jared羞耻地别过视线，牙齿死死嚼着下唇，再次松口时已经将唇瓣咬成青白色：“放…放开我……”  
“放开你？放开你好让你吸我的屌吗？没礼貌的荡妇。”男人冷笑了一声，口头不屑地嫌弃着，手上又要将Jared往自己胯部按去。已经做过心理准备的Jared自然不会那么轻易让他得逞，梗着脖子努力地挣扎，然而最终头皮被扯得生疼也依然无法避免再次贴上男人裆部的结局。  
……他根本反抗不了这个男人，毕竟控制权一开始就不在Jared手中。  
熟悉的味道再次充斥Jared的鼻腔。  
经历过整整一夜的撩拨、直到醒来前被男人抽掉玩具失去快感来源，Jared一直都没有得到真正的满足，即使他试图忽略自己的欲望，但Jared对阴茎的渴望积累到顶峰的事实还是无法隐藏。他还没来得及抓住那股微弱的抗拒心，就已经忍不住情动哽咽，换回男人了然的嘲笑。  
Jared双眼羞耻得发烫，然而源源不断灌入呼吸道的淫秽气息把本便谈不上清醒的大脑给搅得更加糊涂，让他几番开口都没能狠下心去将拒绝的话说出口，只能像鱼儿一样张合着双唇，从喉咙里发出意味不明的咿呀声。  
对方嗤笑一声，趁火打劫，双手扣上Jared的后脑勺，将他的脸死死埋向自己的胯部。Jared下意识想要挣扎，力量悬殊下意识到自己无法挣脱男人的控制，反而从混乱中镇静了下来，抽搐两下后安分地依偎在男人身下，静静感受对方胯部的温度。  
被放开时Jared已经有些缺氧了，目光涣散望着眼前被撑起的裤子，一张漂亮的脸蛋被粗糙的布料蹭得发红，还隐约留下了裤链的压痕。  
男人拇指划过那道暧昧不堪的印记，裂开嘴角笑了：“真合适你，荡妇。应该就这样烙个标记，一看就知道这张婊子脸应该在什么位置。”  
不清楚自己看起来有多淫秽的Jared自然不懂他的意思，懵懵懂懂地眨了两下眼睛，没有接话，视线依然挂在男人比之前还要鼓涨的裆部上。他像是还没从窒息中缓过劲来，更像是浸没在对那根阴茎的渴望之中、再也腾不出脑袋去想别的。  
而男人自然完全不在乎Jared脑袋里实际装了些什么，单看他望着自己胯部发痴的样子阴茎就忍不住更加勃发，在缺乏弹性的裤子中被绷得生疼。他将拇指推入Jared无抵抗的口中，抠起湿润的下颌就把人拉了过来。  
“之前教你的东西都忘光了？噷？老子可不是你想用就用的按摩棒，要吃鸡巴就好好求人。”他看着Jared羞愧的表情越说越兴奋，嗤笑一声抽出拇指就往Jared脸上抹唾沫，“别一个劲地只知道冲鸡巴流口水，说话！”  
Jared是不经骂的，对方语气一重便忍不住细细颤抖起来，红着眼眶不知所措。  
他当然没有忘记怎么当一个“好的飞机杯”。  
即使离开后想方设法试图忘记那些噩梦，但Jared仿佛天生就应该做他们的婊子，不用刻意去记住那些可怕的“教学”都能如本能般知道一个飞机杯应该怎么做。然而Jared知道，他并不是什么飞——  
他将短短的指甲镶进手心的肉里，低下了头，好不容易鼓起勇气忽略了男人的训斥，身体却背叛性地不住往前倾、不着痕迹靠近了男人的胯部，仿佛这么做能让Jared内心的纷乱安定下来。  
Jared的小动作并没有引起男人的注意，见安静过后依然没有将想要的话语唬出来，男人激动的表情稍稍收敛。他放开Jared退后盯了半晌，神色晦暗不明。  
就在Jared几乎要忍受不了这股安静的折磨、投降求饶的话语就要脱口时，男人冷漠地抛下一句“没用的飞机杯”便直接转身离开了。  
“——！”Jared浑身一震，大脑刷地空白。  
他手忙脚乱地想要爬上前，却被镣铐限制了移动的范围，只能眼睁睁看着男人走掉、身影被摔门的动作彻底隔绝在外。房间里再次只剩Jared呆愣在原地，好半天没能理解他刚才下意识爬向男人的举动。  
他应该要庆幸男人离开了的，虽然Jared不知道对方这么做的理由。  
或许是因为Jared用坚持证明了自己并不是一个飞机杯，男人意识到这一点便离开了？这会是个好开端。只要能少被肏一次，Jared或许就能再坚持久一点，不要那么快坠入深渊。即使拖延时间可能毫无意义，这次没有人能拯救他，但只要再多坚持一会儿，说不定他们会放弃……  
——不，不对，这些人并不是发现Jared不情愿就会尊重他意志的茬，他们只会一次、一次、又一次地将Jared肏到脑子都坏掉，直到Jared再也拒绝不了任何一根阴茎。男人会这么轻易就离开，还有一个可能是……  
被男人抛下时的痛楚挥散不去，对方离开前冷漠的眼神和失望的话语如钝刀凌迟着Jared的心脏。他失落地瘫软在地毯上，缺乏戏弄撩拨的肉体渐渐从情潮中冷却下来，让Jared得以好好地品尝身体与内心的空缺。  
……他不是没用的飞机杯。  
但Jared不能肯定他想否认的是哪一点。  
嘈杂的心绪涌入Jared的脑子，混乱且无序。他缓缓将自己蜷缩成一团，冰冷的镣铐是Jared此时唯一能抓住的东西，Jared便握着它。像是溺水人抓住稻草一样、他紧紧抓住那用来困住他的链锁，渐渐步入了黑暗。  
这一觉Jared睡得十分不踏实。  
奇怪的是，他体内的东西明明已经被扯出、不能再像前夜一样阻止Jared入眠。他本应该借这个机会好好休息一下被性欲弄坏的大脑，却在心悸中忐忑辗转，一颗心始终吊在喉咙。莫名的惶恐让Jared一时从楼顶坠落，一时又在海面沉浮，足尖始终点不了地。  
他在又一次的下坠中猛地惊醒，房中依然只有Jared自己，以及不远处的玩具。  
Jared沉默了一会儿，带着一身锁链浩浩荡荡地攀了过去，将那东西弄回了体内。  
男人来的时候已经将玩具的振动给关掉了，体量不大的小玩意儿失去了振动后无法给予Jared什么刺激快感。倒不如说它像是一块本应在那的拼图，不会因违和而给予人满载的饱和，只是顺理成章地填补了空缺。   
像是这样才是正确的。  
他难得睡了个好觉，头发被手指穿过时再次醒了过来。醒来后也只觉得魇足，伸懒腰时本能地往对方手心蹭了蹭。  
有力的指尖擦过头颅，轻轻牵扯柔软的发丝，充分地给予Jared在初醒余韵中回味的空间。虽然他手中的锁链已经被捂热，却远远不如这只自成热源的手温暖坚定。Jared小幅度地伸展着躯体，乖顺地由那只手将他推往一个方向。  
嘴唇碰上微凉的金属，Jared慵懒地抱怨一声，打开湿漉漉的睫毛。  
那一瞬间，Jared的脑内应该是有警笛在作响的，索性所有尖锐的声音都被那只手安抚了下去，没有打扰到Jared。为了感谢对方守护住这份宁静，Jared抬眼仰望着男人，乞求同意，然后在男人褒扬的视线中仰起脖子咬住金属拉头。  
把一切都交给本能，这样会简单很多。


End file.
